


How To Induce Sleepiness

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - sleepless nights as requested by withasmile87</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Induce Sleepiness

After hearing Mulan roll over for the fifth time, Aurora had finally had enough.

‘Mulan! Has an army of ants invaded your armour?’ demanded Aurora.

Mulan stiffened suddenly, ‘Apologies Princess. Please, go back to sleep.’

‘I can’t because you evidently cannot either,’ retorted Aurora, sparing an annoyed glance at the dozing Snow White and her offspring who had somehow been able to sleep through Mulan’s tossing and turning.

Aurora stood up abruptly, leaning over to grab Mulan’s gloved hand and tugging without much luck.

‘Princess?’

‘Come with me, Mulan.’

Mulan obeyed, of course. She followed Aurora past a few trees.

‘We shouldn’t stray so far from camp,’ cautioned Mulan.

‘Some things are better conducted out of earshot of strangers.’

Mulan felt a vague flutter of warmth in her belly at the implication that she and Aurora were now closer than strangers.

‘Relax Mulan, I’ll show you a technique that helps me sleep. Come sit here next to me,’ instructed Aurora, patting the grass.

A confused Mulan joined Aurora, leaning against a fallen tree.

‘Thank you Princess,’ said Mulan, not really understanding why they had to be away from the other two.

‘Copy me Mulan,’ said Aurora.

Mulan’s eyes widened as Aurora’s right hand moved from between them to between Aurora’s legs and under her dress.

‘P-p-princess! What are you doing!’ squeaked Mulan, scrambling to stand.

‘Hush Mulan. If you won’t copy, then watch,’ commanded Aurora.

Mulan was enraptured with the sight and sound of Aurora gently bringing herself to orgasm.


End file.
